


That day, an emotion was born

by mitaharukai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Yuu's feelings comparing Setsuna's and Ayumu's performances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai
Summary: If Setsuna’s strong voice ignited an unknown fire in Yuu that make her want to know more about her and her idol days, Ayumu’s soft voice filled her with warmth she never felt before.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	That day, an emotion was born

**That day, an emotion was born**

It’s three early in the morning and instead of be sleeping like you should, you’re staring blankly at the ceiling of your room in the middle of the dark. The lights of the cars going through the road get reflected briefly on it, illuminating it with different and several colors before they faint and blackness takes over the ceiling again.

You sigh deeply and close your eyes for the umpteenth time on the night to try to sleep but it’s futile. Every time you close your eyes, your mind swirls back to that explosion of colors Ayumu brought in you with her voice.

In a second, your world changed and the emotion that slowly started to surface after have witnessing Setsuna’s performance, finally settle down.

If Setsuna’s strong voice ignited an unknown fire in you that throw you into research everything about her and her idol days, wanting to know more about her, Ayumu’s soft voice filled you with warmth you never felt before.

As soon as her voice filled your hearing, you found yourself getting lost in it, locked under her spell. You found yourself floating in the middle of a festival of fireworks, feeling your senses getting overwhelmed while getting lost in the middle of a warm day of spring with Sakura petals swirling around you.

Your eyes got stuck to her petite figure shining brightly in the middle of the stairs with a pink radiance as a perfect background for her impromptu stage and you never saw anything so mesmerizing and captivating ever before…

You got absorbed admiring the tender and bright smile that adorned her face as a perfect complement for her performance as her soft voice warmed your heart, bringing a feeling of complete calm in you that you only get to feel whenever you’re with her.

Her tentative dance moves invited you to join her yet you chose to politely refuse her invitation afraid of ruining her carefree dance.

Her soft and sultry voice seduced you into her melody, making you want to be part of it while confusing your heart with a new found thrilling passion.

As the song came to an end, you observed mesmerized how she descended with elegance, yet hesitantly, the stairs that distanced her from you and you had to hold back the urge of wanting to run and meet her halfway to spin her around in a tight hug, beaming with pride after what you just witnessed.

You never had wanted to hold her in your arms so badly as you did in that moment and make her participant of the happiness and adrenaline that ran through your veins because of her but instead of that, you chose to wait patiently for her, trying to control the swirl of emotions her voice and song made you feel and the emotion they slowly woke up in you.

Her insecure smile made your heart ache for a second before you saw it turning into a shy one as soon as she saw your wide and beaming smile and you never saw anything as cute as the profound blush that adorned her beautiful face, maybe not even Ayu-pyon was ever so cute.

You observed silently how she rummaged into her school bag and hesitantly take out two neatly folded papers with your identifying colors on them.

\- I still don’t have enough courage but, this is the best I can do – she said softly as her hand offered you one of the folded papers, making you to gaze up in time to see her worry face – So, would you like to see this dream with me? 

Her shiny eyes haltingly left yours for a mere second and somehow, you couldn't help but take a step closer, craving nothing more than to see her yellow eyes gazing at you again. A blush appeared onto her cheeks again and right there, in that exact instant, it’s when you decided you’d do anything you could to make her dreams come true and see that beautiful smile and cute expression never leaving her face again.

And somehow, at some point, you got the feeling she wasn’t just giving you a folded paper, hoping you would like to be part of her dream but giving you her hopes and heart, and the more time passed by, the more her eyes started to shine with unrealized tears, shocking you and breaking you heart in the process while making you want to cup her cheek to wipe away those ugly tears that threaten to fall.

Before your hands decided to act against your will, you retreated them in time to just smile at her tenderly, taking her hand in yours instead to let her know that everything was and would be okay, wanting to make her feel as warm as she made you feel when she took your hands and told you she wanted to be honest with herself and wanted you to observe her becoming a school idol.

\- Of course I would! I’ll always be by your side Ayumu – you happily answered to her, accepting the folded paper with a happy smile.

The look of pure happiness making its appearance upon her face as happy tears started to fall from her eyes, made everything worthy and you gave up, acting by impulse to end hugging her tightly in your arms, enjoying her warmth and the calm feeling she always manage to provide you with and that you came to adore so much.

A stupid smile appears on your face while remembering that moment all over again with your heart beating faster than ever against your ribcage and you can’t help but sigh again, unable to sleep because of the bubbly feeling in your chest and the storm of emotions she involuntary makes you feel.

Since that day, since that moment, you felt a strong emotion emerging in you and since then, all you can think about is in the warmth she brought into you with her soft touch and the way her voice touched with care and love your heart, giving you a new found motivation and thrilling passion, a dream to pursue with her, wanting to see that bright and happy smile all over again.

All you can think is in how she’s the only one who can bring a feeling of complete calm to you, inspiring you to give your best for her, to be better for her.

And with a promise to help her to make her dreams come true, you close your eyes again, trying to hopefully sleep with your own dreams filled with your best friend and her cute smile…


End file.
